Wufei's Kittens
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One word, thats it...you can do so much to Wufei, but you pull out that one little word and its all over. not one of my best, but R&R anyway! I hope you enjoy


Wufei's weakness!  
AN: Well, for all them Wufei fans out there...Heres a funny little Drabble of mine. What makes Wufei crazy!

I dont own them, but if I did...I would put them to work in a cole mine!

"Federal Bureau of incocksuckation? They really should pay more for that shit...20 bucks a pop 9-10 times a day, and you too can live the American scheme." Duo shouted as he slamed down the coffee cup. Heero looked up from his breakfast and smiled a little. "Thats the truth." Said Quatre, who was big into polotics, and the shit talking of said topic. "I'm not sure you even know what you're saying." said Heero, his smile grew, he enjoyed Watching Duo lose his cool. Duo's Jaw dropped. "Ahh, What...wha..you! UGH! come on, yes...I...do!"  
"Eh, what'ch going to do, eh, kill yourself?" Heero asked "Yes! taking all you down with me!" Duo said narrowing his eyes at the rest of the boys, pointing at all of them. "Oh Maxwell, calm yourself."  
"Whats with you?" Duo shouted suddenly. Wufeis black orbs went wide. "I'm sorry?"  
"Yeah, whats with you? Always calling me 'Maxwell' and like, never getting the stick out form your ARSSS!" he yelled the last line in an Irish accent. Wufei blushed, but turned his face away.  
"Leave him alone." Trowa said from his place behind his paper. always staying out of the way.  
"Thank you." Wufei said. Trowa fluffed his paper. "I mean, really. He'll have kittens if you dont!"

Wufei jumped up. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
"Kittin number one." Trowa said softly from his sports section. "INJUSTICE!" he yelled. "Kitten Number two." Trowa said again. this time with a smile, putting his eyes on the boiling asian. Wufei huffed and stormed from the room. "Trowa, I gotta say, I never thought I would see you play that game." Duo said sitting down and giving the said boy a pat on the shoulder. "What game?" he asked flipping a page. Quatre looked up not being able to resist any longer, "Make the vain pop out on Fei's head." he said with a giggle. Duo looked in shock. his mouth hung open as he slowly turned his head to Quatre. you could almost hear a creeking noise. "WAAA?" Quatre giggled out loud. "Oh yeah, I know the game. Or as you like to call it, 'Make Wang Chung have a stoke." Duo began to laugh. "I see...well, I'm glad I'm just the BUTT of everyones joke here!" Wufei said from the door way. Duo laughed even harder. "YOU SAID BUTT!" He yelled out inbetween laughing. Wufie looked ready to explode. "This is not funny Maxwell!"  
"There you go again! go cry about it!" Duo said. he stood up and grabed his coffee cup. "I just...dont know what to say any more, every time I open my mouth I get made a mokery of."  
"Not all of us make fun of you, dont forget." Heero said. Wufei looked over at him. "Thank you."  
He said. "I mean, I dont like when you have Kittins..." Heero said trying to seem sereous. Wufei's mouth droped open. Duo looked over at Heero in the same manor. "WUUUEEEELLLL!" He said with a giggle. "I like to have fun to..." Heero said. "I mean, after all, I poke fun at you all the time." Heero said "I know! its pretty coolio!" Duo said sipping at his very expensive drink. "this is insain!" Wufei shouted, "You're all insain...and thats somethig I would have never expected from you!" he finished pointing at Heero. "you know what...I'm gunna hafta agree with 'Fei..." Duo said. Heero began to giggle. everyone looked at him in their own weird way. "Shut up!" Heero said with a giggle. "Time out! Who are you?" asked Quatre. "Well, Theres allot of speculation...but, last time I chect I was me..." Heero said. "Makes sence..." Said Trowa, going back to the paper. "I'm lost..." Wufei said softly. "We like you that way." said Heero. Duo laughed. "Indeed. Come on Fei, we're just having fun with you!"  
"I dont think its funny, not one bit!" Wufei said turning to go. "How would you like it if I did the same to you!" he said. "I dont think you could!" said Duo. "I'm invinsable Fei. now then, heres a skit I like to call: 'Fei Fei loses his shit.'" Wufei looked over his shoulder. Duo smiled wickidly. "you cant..." Wufei said. "One word: 'Penis." Wufei's mouth dropped. "WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND WOULD FIND THAT FUNNY, THAT IS SO DISRESPECTFUL, I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE TRULY INSAIN!" Wufei began to make, what it seemed, Squaking noises as he left the room. "Well done!" Trowa said. "Yes, that was good." Said Heero. "I had no Idea...one word...would do all that!" Duo basked and baked in the praise and glory. "Hes funny like that.  
The End!

I hope you loved it! I sure did!


End file.
